Tease and denial
by bellabambina248
Summary: Uchihas and Uzumakis have been neighbors ever since naruto and sasuke were born. Sasuke promised naruto one kiss a year but does naruto have the self control. Beware: Yaoi, spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

New Fic… This is totally different than all my narusasu ones, its not so BDSMish. I hope you like it. This Fic takes place in an alternative universe. I used some of my ideas from "our promise".

Beware: Lemon, Yaoi, and spanking in following chapters.

Please review, reviews encourage me to update faster.

* * *

Only a garden of fruit trees on the Uzumakis' mansion's side and one of exotic plants on the Uchihas' side separated the two families. For as long as Naruto has been in this life, he has known Sasuke; even though they were in each others' throat ever since they were toddlers. It was only when both of their parents died while the hotel where were having a business meeting in was torched down for unknown reasons, that they started forming a strong bond. The blond was nine and the prodigy was eight. Naruto was always bored of the close watch of the nannies so he would sneak out, while Sasuke constantly fled the strict discipline and over protectiveness of his brother. Each of them sneaked out to the garden for a completely different reason, except they were there for each other.

Sasuke was aloof, and Naruto was over affectionate. They were a good match. Sasuke would try to escape Naruto in failed attempts to be a loner, but no way was the blond going to allow that. For his ninth birthday, Naruto asked the raven for a promise. He had all the toys he would ever want, so he yearned for something different… Intimacy.

"Let me kiss you once every year."

"Naruto, did you lose your mind? You must be more idiotic than I gave you credit for," Sasuke's words were as unapproachable as they are now.

Naruto was resilient, he kept pressuring Sasuke until he agreed to plant one cheek kiss just before the clock stroke twelve and the birthday was over.

Over the next years, the kiss became a tradition. The kiss got closer and closer to the lips as they grew older, until finally their lips met when they were thirteen.

------

"Come on, idiot, do it and get it over with!" the eighteen year old shirked at Naruto. Why the hell was the blond stalling this kiss? That was way too awkward!

"Stop pouting teme, and how am I supposed to kiss you with this expression on your face… that it so not sexy."

"I wasn't aiming for sexy, and Naruto, if you don't do it now, I am getting out!" Sasuke laid his back over Naruto's pillows. Naruto was on top, his hand supporting his weight.

"Shut Up teme," Naruto ordered.

"You shut u-" Sasuke suddenly posed as he felt the heat of Naruto's lips approaching. He loved those lips; he was probably waiting more eagerly for that kiss than Naruto. Still, Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't do love. It wasn't that Naruto was a boy. It was just that the fair-haired was close, and intimacy threatened Sasuke.

His lids closed shut, as Naruto's lips became nearer and nearer. Just when the rims were about to meet, the tanned boy froze… a few seconds that felt like ages… the hot vapor tickled the raven's lips in anticipation…. That was the best part, you would think!

Slowly, the lips met. Naruto locked Sasuke's bottom lip between his and nibbled leisurely; Sasuke couldn't help but whimper. Naruto was his first kisse, his only kisser, and the only one he cared about.

He felt the hot full lips move sucking in his lips. His heart felt so frail and feeble at this moment. They parted…

Naruto planted another long kiss over the raven's brims before Sasuke could regain his composure, but he was used to it; Naruto stole another kiss each time. He always let Naruto seize it, bcause during those two kisses Sasuke was free. They parted again.

"Sasuke, I will kiss you again."

"N-" Another kiss was stolen, followed by a fast smaller kisses. Naruto's kisses were speedy and never fully separating from the other's lips. He didn't want to give Sasuke the chance to object.

Sasuke tried to swing his hand and push the adorable invader away, but his hand was met with another one. Naruto pinned the pale hand over Sasuke's head. To be honest, the dark haired boy didn't put much of a fight.

Naruto had to break this kiss some time or another.

"You. Taste. So. Delicious. _Teme_," Naruto said victoriously.

"Shut up, idiot!" the milky face was tainted with a hue of pink from the embracement and excitement. His lips were swollen with red.

"Jerk!" Naruto came back.

"Juvenile!"

"Bastard!"

"Small dick wimp!"

"Oh _really_, teme?" Naruto accepted the challenge and humped into Sasuke smirking at the opportunity, he was always positioned between Sasuke's legs.

"STOP IT, NARUTO, I MEAN IT!" he seemed to hit a soft spot.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its fine."

"Did Itachi punish you again?"

"Whatever," Sasuke looked the other way sulking; he wasn't fond of talking about the topic.

Naruto noticed the unease and started teasing, "HAHAHA! I don't believe it. The Great Uchiha still gets spanked, even when he is 18."

"SHUT UP… It's none of your business… and it's not like the first time you hear about it," Sasuke was disciplined by his brother for every single mistake big or small. However, Naruto never witnessed the act, Uchihas liked their privacy.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Turn around; I will rub it for you. Come on! You know you want me too."

Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking. He shifted, and dug his face into his pillow. He felt Naruto pull down his sweats, and then briefs to reveal the sore crimson buns.

"It's still red… and hot," Naruto planted a somewhat wet kiss over one of the chicks and receiving a grumble from Sasuke.

"Mmm"

"What did he spank you with?"

"The paddle, and the …" the words slipped out of Sasuke before he had a chance to think them over. Well since it was out in the open anyway, he continued "belt".

"I should get you some ice."

"He doesn't allow me to put ice, Naruto you know that. Remember bruises are a proof that I learned my lesson? I hate him," Sasuke sounded spiteful.

"He only punishes you because he loves you. I wish I had someone to punish me," Naruto cupped one of the tender throbbing cheeks in his hand and squeezed with a firm grip. Sasuke screeched out… It hurt so much, it was almost pleasurable.

"Ow Ow…"Naruto altered.

"What?" Sasuke eyed the other male.

"We have a problem…down here," Naruto pointed down at it his crotch. A bulge filled his pants. People, Naruto was hard!

Sasuke turned around and took his shirt off. Yes, this was one more thing he allowed Naruto to do. He would take some of the layers of his clothes off, and allow Naruto to jerk off of him. He loved Naruto, and since he wasn't willing to have sex, he had to compromise.

Naruto on the other hand, loved it. He loved to watch the expressions on milky face, how Sasuke looked at his erection wishing it was touching him, how Sasuke's member would harden and stiffen from under the cloths. Naruto would make sexy noises, and tell Sasuke what he wanted to do to him, and then enjoy watching Sasuke's erection shudder in reaction.

"Sasuke, do you like what you see?" Naruto pulled his seven inch cock out of his pants. He started jerked himself shortly. His strokes were rapid and violent, getting more and more intense as he noticed Sasuke's chest move; he was breathing twice as fast.

"I don't believe that you almost never touch yourself, Sasuke it feels amazing," Naruto teased. Uchihas were better than to follow a mere bodily lust. He typically ignored his erections, or used a cold Pepsi can to calm them down. He did masturbate on some occasions, but it was Naruto's fault.

Naruto bent on all fours over Sasuke, faces almost colliding.

"I wish this was your hand… I wish I can rip your clothes off you, pull you over my rock hard cock, and fuck your ass so hard."

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke whined.

"I bet you are so tight, sucking on me… Oh Sasuke I wanna fuck you so much." Naruto started panting, his release was nearing.

Sasuke was getting into it as he stared at Naruto's pleasure-filled lustful face. He could hardly make sense of the words.

"Tissue."

"What?" Sasuke was day dreaming.

"TISSUE!"

"Oh Oh… Here you go."

"You have a problem too; do you need some help with that?"

"It's okay… it will go away on its own," Naruto glared at the other male in disbelieve.

"Fine, have it you way, Sasuke teme!" Naruto let his back fall with a bump next to Sasuke. "Hey, why don't you get dressed and go down with me? My friends are going to throw me surprise party."

"Surprise?" Sasuke pondered about how ironic it sounded. If someone as oblivious as Naruto noticed, it must be some 'bombshell'. -Mock-mock-

"Yeah, please come, put on some very tight briefs to cover the hard on… and come." no pun intended.

"No thanks, your friends are too noisy," Sasuke was a loner. He preferred staying at home. He particularly hated Naruto's acquaintances. The girls would always act all touchy feely around him like imbeciles, while the guys he just hated… in particular that guy Sai!

"It's my birthday, bastard! Get your ass up and off the bed!"

----

"I don't know why I listen to you," Sasuke heaved a sigh as he entered a bar, flashing a fake ID at the security.

"Cause you love me?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. Oh here they are," Naruto overlooked Sasuke's rudeness.

"SUPRIZE!" they all screamed out

"Oh guys I can't believe it, I totally didn't know," Naruto tried to fake being blown away. Let's just say he wasn't going to win any Grammies soon.

"I told you he knows," Shikamaro sighed.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you? I missed you," two girls suddenly ambushed and cornered the man. Ino and Sakura were his hell in life.

"I am fine. Now move away." a scene caught Sasuke's attention.

Sai, the man whore, was all over Naruto. He was touching him, planting hickies on the tanned neck, stroking the rigid arm, and outlining the firm muscles with his fingers. The man was acting like a cheap slut that wanted a baby daddy, and Naruto wasn't objecting. The only time Naruto pushed away Sai's hand, was when it started gripping his crotch.

"Why push my hand away, Naruto?"

"Sai, are you drunk or something?"

"Come on, let me hold it… or is it that you have a small penis?" the slut harassed.

"I know what you are trying to do, Sai. I will not fall for it, and flash you like the last time," Sasuke chocked at the thought. How dare Naruto bare himself to someone other than him?!

At the moment, Sasuke faked a phone call to get away from the girls. When he came back, Naruto wasn't there.

"Where did Naruto go?" he asked Kiba who was going shots fanatically.

"Bathroom"

-----

Sasuke entered the Bathroom trying to find the blond. A few men stood in shock, which the raven didn't quite get up until he over heard the moan coming out of one of the stools. They sounded like someone he knew. Who was it? Who was it? Think Sasuke think… SAI!

Naruto the bastard!

------

"Hey guys, did Sasuke come back?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Yeah, but he went to look for you in the bathroom."

* * *

**Should I keep on going?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Sorry for taking so long to update! i have so much to do these days.

New chapter so please enjoy.

Beware: Spanking and a pinch of lime. If you dont want to read about itachi spanking sasuke, i just uploaded the same chapter where it is edited.

If you read this version, you its missing the last part but i will add it with the next chapter.

Please review, reviews make my fingers move!

* * *

Naruto scanned the surrounding area for any sight of Sasuke, and was surprised when he caught a fleeting look of Sasuke running towards the bar exit.

"Sasuke, HEY, wait for me" Naruto shouted trying to get Sasuke to slow down.

The raven didn't stop instead his pace became more rapid, trying to escape Naruto. The blonde wasn't brittle, he was athletic and a little run wasn't a tough challenge. Soon he was holding Sasuke's hand and not letting go.

"Had fun Naruto, I hope you used protection because **that Sai** have been used more times than a public bathroom," Sasuke shrieked bitterly. He couldn't believe Naruto would sink that low, sleeping with everyone's hoar.

"Clam down Sasuke, you know this is how it is with Sai," Obviously, Naruto wasn't sharp.

"Always?" He squealed.

"I mean I can't keep pushing him away all night, sometimes you just have to give in," although his man was stingy when it came to sex with him, the blond was in love. He wouldn't give up Sasuke for Sai, not now not ever. Yet, he was used to Sai flirting and touching… it was typical and everyone accepted it.

"I don't believe it… Naruto fuck off"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"How many times? How many times did this happen with Sai?"

The misunderstanding was getting dim-witted and dreadful by the second.

"Every time, it's a normal thing when you meet Sai. I mean if he didn't know that I would break his arm if he touched you, he would probably be all over you"

"A normal thing… you have been fucking him all along! Lier…I though you lo-"

"FUCKING HIM! No Sasuke I think there is a misunderstanding here," finally the dump brick had a moment of inspiration.

"What misunderstanding! I heard you two in the bathroom moaning and groaning… you are so cheap dope, at least pick a more expensive slut"

"I didn't do anything with him"

"Don't lie"

"I swear it wasn't me"

"But I heard you two"

"Did you hear me?"

A silence followed after set speedy swift words. Sasuke was replaying the scene over and over in his mind… and when he realized that he rushed into judgments and conclusions like a jealous bride as if he doesn't trust Naruto… he blushed… he felt ashamed of himself.

"It's wasn't you, was it?"

"Sasuke, teme… you know I would never hurt you… and I thought you were the smart one"

"Hn," Sasuke was suddenly aware of the crowd gathered to watch the young couple's dispute. He attempted to glare at the people but he was too embarrassed.

------

Sasuke returned home late that night, receiving harsh retributions. Itachi was too busy to put the raven over his knee, so instead he grounded him for a week. NO NARUTO was the punishment's theme.

The boy relaxed in his bed glad that he didn't receive the belt, he couldn't have sworn he was sure he was about to bend over. He read a philosophy book, which he didn't admire much but it was the only entertainment he had… Only entertainment up until his mobile started ringing.

"Naruto, why are you calling this late?" Sasuke was agitated; he was grounded because the blonde kept him out late after all.

"Well, teme, I had a dream."

"I don't have time for idiocy."

"Wait till you hear it."

"Fine," Sasuke knew argument wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"You were all naked touching yourself for me, and then you went down and sucked my cock-"

"NARUTO"

"I am hard, take responsibility. TEME"

"Why should I take responsibility for what happened in your perverted dream, dope?"

"Ahhhh… it feels so good, keep on-ah- taking, Sasuke"

"Naruto are you masturbating to my voice?"

"Did Itachi spank you? Is your ass all red and hot?"

"Cut it out"

"A few more minutes. I miss you."

"Naruto, if Itachi finds out I am talking to you, he will-"

"I just want to hear your voice," Damn Naruto and his sweet words. Damn Naruto and his twisted mind. Damn him Damn him.

Sasuke remained quiet breathing heavily into the phone as he heard Naruto moan his name over and over again. He heard squirting sounds, rubbing sounds, and all the lustful hums a man could wish for.

How could he control his erection in a situation like that? He felt his throbbing length itch for a hand to stroke it.

"Naruto, bye now."

"Wait"

"I don't have time for this, dope"

"Sasuke do you need me? I bet you are dieing for my cock right now," each of the two boys seemed to be in a totally different conversation.

"No, not really," Burn!

"Don't blame me when you have worst case of blue balls tomorrow."

"Physical desires are for weak minds like you Naruto," the arguing took Sasuke's mind off his erection for a few seconds. However, the situation was getting out of his control… a cold Pepsi-can wouldn't work if this keeps on going. Oh fuck Naruto's voice was so fuckin delicious.

The raven placed his hands over the bulge in his pants… if it is from above the cloths then it doesn't count, ne? He squeezed the mass as hard as he can, may be even harder than he is supposed to… Still, he refused to indicate what he was doing to Naruto in anyway… and by no means was he going to stroke or move his hand.

The faster Naruto's moans became the tighter the pale grip became. It was almost painful and sore but OH MY GOD. Sometimes pain is pleasure and pleasure is pain. Not everyone would understand that… but every so often when agony reaches a certain limit, it starts feeling like a fucking bliss… bringing you nearer and nearer to your climax… but after all, not everyone will understand.

Sasuke, although everyone thought of him as a sadist, he enjoyed pain. His clasp started jerking up and down the raw member through the painful cloth. Why was he getting into it? That's not how Uchihas behave!

"SASUKE," a voice interrupted Sasuke.

Although his eyes were almost rolled into the back of his head, he managed to scan the room for the voice. OH CRAP! Now he was really done for.

"Itachi-nii"

The older Uchiha snapped, he snatched the mobile out of Sasuke's grip in one fast move.

"Naruto, Sasuke is busy now he will call you later," he said glaring at the terrified boy. Itachi didn't dislike Naruto; in fact he liked the boy. The blond was the only one brave  
(or reckless) enough to stand up to him. Yet, he didn't like Naruto's influence on Sasuke sometimes… Sasuke was an Uchiha and Naruto sometimes forced him to act as an Uzumaki… all emotional and stuff!

"Itachi nii-san"

Yes, Sasuke was stubborn and aloof… but somehow he always looked cute when he was near his brother. He would always act proud at first, then… Well let me list the phases of an Uchiha spanking for you:

-Sasuke acts high and mighty. The boy would refuse to make any sound to indicate that his brother hands were disciplining his bottom.

-As the fire grows and his rear bruises up real good, he would start wiggling over the stiff lap.

-10 minutes into the spanking, the raven would start blurting out his brother's name for no reason… and may be say something like, "Sorry, I wont do it again".

- The boy always ended up weeping and begging, "Nii-san, please ahh please stop it… it hurts… have me-ahhh-rcy on me… I am your little brother"

Sasuke released his erection, "If you want to punish me, go ahead and get it over with, I don't have time for this".

He knew he was going to be whimpering in a matter of seconds, but still he won't break that easily. Itachi started looking around of a spanking instrument and soon his eyes landed on wooden brush next to the bed. BINGO!

"Pants down, Sasuke, and over my lap"

Sasuke hesitated for a second; he found it awfully awkward to have his erection pushed against his older brother's thigh.

"NOW," a stern order forced Sasuke to strip down his pants and lie over his brother lap.

Two muscular pale buns were positioned for maximum exposure. Itachi slowly pinched the checks… the man liked to take him time. Sasuke hissed and Itachi replied by bring down his hand to smack the right bun. A cruel first swat, he wanted Sasuke to know he wasn't going to go easy on him.

The bare hand juggled between each cheek, punishing every single inch of the milky flesh. Sasuke remained still, but the fire on his rear was hard to ignore.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

A nicely distributed pink blush tainted the perfectly firm bottom. The pink soon turned to deep dark red… and it was only the warm up spanking.

The raven was composed do far. Utachi paused to take off his rings. Shortly, the spanking resumed but only for a minute or so, then Itachi stopped and order Sasuke to open his mouth. Right then he orders the raven to bite on the wooden brush handle until it was time for it to discipline his bottom. Somehow, Itachi believed humiliation makes lessons stick. Now Sasuke was biting on the brush handle like a dog on its bone.

The brush made an excellent gag to muffle the moans and whimpers as Itachi's hands whipped the round buns. Soon, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from wiggling and squirming. Itachi knew that was the best time for Sasuke's rear to make aquenctince with the brush… Because when he says "No Naruto" then "No Naruto" it is.

He stretched his hand towards Sasuke's mouth, so the little brother let the brush fall into the hand of his nee-san. The first smack made Sasuke cry out in pain, the next made him cry, weep, and start begging.

"Nii-san… Ahhh… please stop… sorry… I swear I am sorry… sorrrrry," Sasuke squealed. Not so tough now!

Itachi didn't pay attention to any of Sasuke's pleads. He always like to punish in silence, and it's not like those pleads meant anything to him. He knew it was in his brother's best interest to learn how to behave and obey, even if it meant having a sore bottom or not being able to sit down for a week.

After about 30 smacks the spanking was done. Itachi waited for two minutes until Sasuke calmed down and then got up. He ordered Sasuke to lay on the chair as if he was laying over his lap. His abdomen rested on the chair while his legs hanged in air. If his legs were to hit the ground, he was to receive the spanking all over again. This was much better than corner time in Itachi's opinion; corner time didn't threaten to bring another spanking. Not only that, the big brother got a heating pad and placed it over the bruised buns. He didn't believe in icing the rear, bruises were a reminder of the lesson. Plus, he didn't like when the heat escaped the bottom, this relieve was beside the point of punishment.

Sasuke stayed on position, weeping, cursing Naruto.

* * *

please review

their is a poll about if i should remove the spanking from this chapter or not. the poll is on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! new chapter:D i think i got out this update pretty fast! well, this chapter has some lime lemon! so please enjoy. What's in bold is the part added at the end of edited chapter 2, so if you didnt read it, dont worry you didnt miss anything!

Please review, reviews encourage me to update faster! You are really my inspiration!

* * *

**Naruto marched from one side of the room to the other wondering if Sasuke was okay. It has been almost a week since he last heard from Sasuke. He was getting more concerned as each minute passed. Sasuke didn't answer his phone, the Uchiha servants wouldn't let him meet the raven, and even yelling under Sasuke's window didn't work. Something was surely off. **

**As the anxiety built up inside of Naruto, crazy thoughts sprouted. He made his mind; he was going to raid the Uchiha house and demand for Sasuke. If Sasuke didn't come out, then he will go in and confront of Itachi. THAT WAS IT!**

**----**

**Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to manage his unruly hair infront of the mirror. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he didn't want to look dreadful infront of Naruto after being apart for a week. After his long hard spanking for calling Naruto when he was grounded, he decided that it was best to stay as far as he can from the blond until his punishment was over… He hissed when the memories of the last spanking passed through his mind. **

**He walked down the stairs, into the garden and started searching for the hole in the fence they used to sneak through when they were young; the thought of surprising Naruto was so tempting right now! He started moving the branches to get to the exit but all of a sudden he was alarmed when he heard a familiar voice. **

"**YO, UCHIHA," Naruto stormed across the Uchiha mansion garden towards the main entrance missing Sasuke. **

"**Open that door, Itachi bastard; I want to see Sasuke right now," Naruto shriek. On the other hand, Sasuke hissed at the idiocy of the man he loves, but couldn't stop a smile forming across his face… Naruto really cared about him, didn't he?**

"**Go away," Itachi opened the door and ordered as frosty as ever. **

"**Not before you give me Sasuke back!"**

_**What is he talking about? Am I am not a toy, **_**Sasuke thought. **

"**Go away brat, and don't make me repeat my words" **

"**Dope," Sasuke murmured. **

**Suddenly Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. He smiled for a second, then started scowling at the other man. **

"**Where have you been?" **

Ch 3

After having to practically pull Naruto away from Itachi, Sasuke dragged him towards his room. It was messy as usual, instant ramen cups everywhere. Sasuke never quite understood why Naruto needs to eat instant ramen everyday when he has a personal cook specialized in fine cuisine. Ahh never mind, the blond never makes sense anyway!

"So that's why you didn't call me for the last week?"

"Yes, Naruto, for the 10th time yes"

"Why didn't you sneak off and-"

"It's Itachi Naruto," _you know that no one can hide from Itachi. _

"I was worried, teme. I missed you"

"Well I hate you. It's all because of you"

"Is this how you treat you best friend? Your lover"

Sasuke hissed at the expression and continued to say, "You are more like a curse, dope"

"Fine, since you are rude I will not tell you what happened to me during the last week," Naruto pouted and looked the other way

"Whatever" Sasuke was so emo.

"It doesn't matter how much you beg, I will not tell… Its interesting… but I will not tell"

"Fine with me" Sasuke discarded Naruto completely and started looking around. Naruto's room was really disgusting. He started pulling dirty clothes off the bed and throwing them into the laundry basket near the door. Somehow, this translated to Naruto: Sasuke in French maid outfit, begging him 'master please take me'. Naruto shook head as hard as he can to get the image out of his mind's eye before he gets a severe nose bleed.

"Why are you staring at me dope?"

"Sasuke, I have really missed you," soft and gentle.

"I have ------- 2," well he doesn't have to say it to mean it, does he?

Naruto suddenly jumped Sasuke and wrapped his hands around him. He planted a kiss on the cheek, intentionally avoiding the lips so that he doesn't upset the raven. It ended so fast, leaving Sasuke's world spinning around.

"Hey, nice to have you back," Naruto winked impishly.

"Hn, you should clean your room more often," Sasuke walked towards the door and called for one of the servants. Two of the servant came running as soon as they heard the Uchiha.

"I don't believe the state of this room. Are you two even trying to work? I want this room squeaky clean in two hours or you can kiss your jobs goodbye," yes, Sasuke was a slave driver.

"But master Naruto doesn't let us in the ro-"

"I don't care what Naruto says. If you want to keep your jobs, you better get started"

"Sasuke," Naruto was getting irritated. He liked that Sasuke cared about how he lived, but he had no right to speak to people this way just because they are not as wealthy as he is. In fact, Naruto never let them clean his room cause he thought it should be his responsibility to pick up after him, its enough that those servants were raised him up.

"NOW," Sasuke ordered the servants commandingly.

"**NO**. Gina, Eli you can both go have the rest of the day off," Naruto defied, and then turned to face Sasuke who was looking daggers.

"Teme, you don't have the right to treat them this way."  
"They are **Just **servants."

"No one is **Just **something, they are human being with pride, Sasuke. You wouldn't want anyone to treat you this way so don't treat them this way," then Naruto smirked, "or else I will have to punish you".

"..," Before the words finished parting with Sasuke's lip, he felt a sharp pain in his rear. Naruto just smacked an already sore left cheek, and dashed running.

"You idiot!" Sasuke started chasing Naruto around his room. He was at a disadvantage not knowing where the cups and the dirty clothes are placed all over the floor. He Lost his footing but his hand balanced his fall, however a hand smacked his bun again.

"NARUTOOO"

"You can't catch me," Naruto poked his tongue, and then started to run again as soon as he noticed Sasuke regaining his balance.

Sasuke had to think fast. He had to get the that little bastard and teach him a lesson; no one is allowed to spank Sasuke's ass especially when it's all swollen and sore… no one except Itachi that is. Suddenly, it hit the prodigy; it was a sophisticate plan that no other genius can come up with. The plan needed determination and full knowledge of the enemy, Naruto.

"Naruto, stop running now or I will throw this… Ramen cup out of the window," he tilted down the cup to show Naruto that it is still not open.

"No Stop! Don't do something both of us will regret Sasuke"

"Say bye to the ramen, Naruto. Say bye to the pork flavor"

"Okay okay, I give up… Put the ramen down," Naruto signaled Sasuke to stop and take it easy.

(I don't know why I am talking to much about ramen, may be because I didn't eat dinner yet)

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, he has the boy wrapped around his finger. _Now Naruto will pay for slapping my…_ The thought was too troubling for Sasuke!

"I will approach you slowly, as you put down the ramen"

_You are my bitch now!_ "Don't try anything funny, dope"

Sasuke lowered the ramen at a snail's pace, watching Naruto's steps clearly. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't going to give up that easy… he also knows Sasuke's weak spot.

"AHHH," Naruto suddenly screamed out, and pretend to slip and twist his ankle. Naturally, Sasuke dropped the cup from his hand and ran towards his man.

"Sasuke, it hurts it hurts," the raven kneeled next to the mischievous boy and started examining his ankle.

"Calm down Naruto, show me where it hurts"

"Here, and here, and here," Naruto pointed to three different spots, which were even on the wrong foot. It took a second for Sasuke to realize but by then it was too late. Naruto was over him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me, dope, or I will-" Sasuke shot one of his killed glared at Naruto.

"Now, Teme, Shut up and take your punishment for threatening me with an innocent ramen"

"Don't you dare try to kiss me," with this thought, the raven couldn't stop panting and trembling.

"I won't," Naruto swear he saw a disappointed look flash over Sasuke's face.

"Then wha-"

"Don't you want to know what happened to me during the last week"

"I don't care, and get off of me"

"Wrong answer!" SMACK. Naruto smacked the little part of Sasuke's ass that was showing, although the jeans didn't let the sound of the smack resonate as much as the blond would like. Imagine this position, Naruto on top of Sasuke positioned directly between his thighs, while Sasuke's knees are bent and feet in the air. Although the jeans took a lot out of the smack's sting, Sasuke's bottom was too sensitive… he bit his lips.

"I will repeat the question, would you lik-"

"Go to he-" Naruto pulled down the jeans covering Sasuke's rear with one hand. The fact that Sasuke was pinned to the ground, made the fabric grate against his stinging buns forcing him to let out a yelp, followed by yet another one when he received another smack.

"We can do it all night Sasuke, its not my ass getting spanked," well it was his hand getting pounded with Sasuke's fist, but Naruto didn't really care… Tough love baby! Naruto ended his sentence with two powerful slaps, Sasuke's hips jerked in response to get away from the pain (or towards it!). Sasuke's erection rubbed against Naruto's with the jerk, driving Naruto out of his mind. He smacked Sasuke again and again so that he would twitch and jerk towards him again, Sasuke complying each time.

"Get off of me, Naruto"

"You like it, Teme, shut up"

"No I don't"

"Then why are you hard?" Before Sasuke could answer the embarrassing question, Naruto bent down further and started nibbling on his neck.

"N-ah-o," the raven moaned. He let Naruto pull him up so that he was straddling the Uzumaki. He let his tear off his shirt, he left him bit his shoulder, he let him mark his with small bites all over.

Naruto stopped when he reached the sensitive buds. He liked the left nipple and circled his wet muscle around it till Sasuke was yearning for Naruto to take it in his mouth, for him to twist and pinch it. Naruto wasn't hasty however. He took his time playing with Sasuke's chest avoiding the nipple area, then he started to stroke it softly every once in a while. Just when he felt Sasuke's precum wet his briefs (when did they take their pants off? Never mind!), he decided to start rubbing both buds with both hands with more force... they were so erect sending shudders down towards another very sensitive pleasurable area. Naruto started twisting and pinching the buds creating urges-

"Ahh, Naruto," Sasuke moaned again and again, as his face blushed with pink and eyes shut close. He could have sworn his was about to cum in his briefs! Right then, Naruto took one in his hot wet carven and sucked. His tongue was so fucken talented!

"You like that?" Naruto asked lips parting the skin for a second. However, Sasuke was in another world. He wasn't in a state to make full coherent sentences, for god sake it has been a full 15 minutes since Naruto turned all his attention towards the throbbing nipples. C'mon on, the boy can't stand still for a second, yet he can focus on the perky buds for 15 minutes…WHY! Have mercy on Sasuke and let him have his release!

When Naruto didn't receive an answer, he stopped.

"Why?" the word escaped Sasuke's mouth. He will probably slap himself later!

"Do you like what I am doing?"

"Its okay," well, he didn't want to scream out 'hell yeah'. It would hurt his Uchiha ego too much.

"Sasuke, I am not going to make a move until you tell me how much you like it"

"Naruto"

"Naruto me as much as you want, but the fact remains-"

"Fine, I like it okay!"

"How much?"

"Naruto," Naruto started humming in response. _He is too fucking annoying, can't he see I like it! Why does he have to force me to say it?_

"I like it a lot," Sasuke gave up. The mighty Sasuke gave up… GO FIGURE.

"So you like it when I do that," Naruto slowly kissed one bud electrocuting the pale boy.

"Yeah," Sasuke squealed.

"How about this," Naruto clasped the wet bulge in Sasuke's pants and squeezed firmly.

"Harder," he lost control.

"Harder, Naruto, Harder"

Naruto loved the reaction he was getting. He stopped for a second and removed Sasuke's briefs, and his boxers. He moved down until his head was facing the throbbing wet erection, somehow he wanted to know how Sasuke would taste, so he liked the tip. IT FELT AMAZING! SO GOOD! He continued and kissed Sasuke's milky thighs, perineum, and shaft. So many kisses as if he was making up for those he can't take from Sasuke's lips.

He pressed against the perineum, the small piece of flesh between Sasuke's balls and anus. Such as small area with such a major orgasmic power, Naruto massaged it thoroughly forcing Sasuke's legs spasm. This action almost drove Sasuke off the edge, gladly but a bit frustratingly Naruto paused and gave Sasuke a few seconds to gather himself. It was the first time for them to do something like this, and he didn't want to push his luck.

He adjusted himself a bit to give his knees a break, and pulled Sasuke nearer towards him. He opened his legs and pulled Sasuke between the two. Each of Sasuke's legs rested upon on of Naruto's so that he would be open for pleasurable abuse. Naruto rubbed the shaft once with his fist and then made two rings with his thumbs and indexs fingers. He placed the two fingers right in the middle of the shaft and started sliding them in opposite direction. THAT WAS IT! Sasuke was almost screaming, squealing, and panting! From base to head, and from head to base! The speed was building up…and so was the pleasure… it was almost too much.

"NARUTO," Sasuke exploded all over Naruto's hands, some on his stomach, and a little on Naruto's chest.

Soon, Sasuke's breathing slowed down. His body relaxed and cooled down… he felt drowsy.

"Sasuke, I know you want to sleep and everything… but I am not done yet," Naruto didn't know how to quite say it.

Sasuke's hand searched for Naruto's member. A tanned hand guided him towards the yearning length. He started stroking jerkily; he was still a bit disoriented. To be honest, Sasuke's couldn't believe what he just did. When Naruto noticed, he pulled Sasuke's hand away.

"Its okay, you go up on the bed and rest. I will take care of my myself"

"Naruto"

"Go on, Teme"

* * *

do you think Naruto is too experienced for a virgin? well i am not giving any hints for the next chapter :P


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up face buried in a bush of Naruto's laundry. It might have been just his common sense but he thought he'd better keep on pretending to be asleep until Naruto leaves. He didn't want to face him after what happened last night.

He made an effort to peek a look at the blond sitting next to him. _What is he doing, that idiot?_

There he was; the blond was smiling innocently for no particular reason. He cracked his head and gazed upon the raven, his smile suddenly got bigger. Sasuke could hardly make out the features of the other boy, sun shining behind him lighting up his hair and back… anything except the blue eyes.

Why was Sasuke feeling this way? Why was he finding Naruto the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes upon?

"I know you are awake, I am not that silly."

"Then why are you smiling like one?"

"Good morning, Sasuke"

Why?

"Shut up… and clean up your room. It's disgusting."

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

He never listens, does he?

"Sasuke"

"…"

"You should get dressed now… You have to go home before Itachi freaks out and calls the cops or something. Not that I don't enjoy watching him freak out!"

_I hate him! Why does he have to be this way? I wish… I don't know anymore._

Sasuke hated the weakness that comes when you love a person. You'd have to sacrifice and let yourself be vulnerable when you love someone. It scared him, it scared the hell out of him… but he can't admit it, can he?

The Uchiha got up and started tiding up his clothes; he wanted to at least look presentable. He doubted that Itachi would be very pleased to see his brother's clothes stained by Naruto's essence.

"Sasuke"

"What is it now, dope?"

"I love you, teme," Naruto garbled pouting slightly.

"I should go now," he had to escape before he lost his control. He wouldn't be an Uchiha anymore if he was to let his emotions pour out of him, "Bye."

"Bye"

"Sai, how about you practice keeping your hand to yourself," he blond pulled the pale hands off his tanned hip, and mumbled to himself, "You will get me into trouble".

"It's him, isn't it? I don't know what you like about him anyway! He doesn't strike me like someone who can do this-" the pale boy picked a cherry out of the small bowl infront of them and slipped it into his wet hot orifice seductively. A few seconds later, he opened his mouth to reveal the stem knotted. Remarkable! He must've been one hell of a kisser.

Naruto was impressed for about two minutes (lets just say he thought of some uses other than kissing that Sai's talent can be put to use in) right until he noticed the two boys sitting on the couch right infront of them. They were both around thirteen years old. Kiba's brother, Chiba, didn't seem to get what was going on. On the other hand, Shika's brother Nao, seemed to get it and was struggling to get the image out of his head.

"That's so cool! You have to teach me how to do it!" Chiba jumped off the couch hugging the life out of his puppy. He gave Sai puppy eyes. And to be honest, those eyes seemed to fit perfectly with Chiba's personality. In contrast to his brother, the boy used his cuteness to get everything he craved for. That boy would grow up into lady/man killer, wouldn't he!

"Well, that depends on how much you want me to teach you Chiba," Sai smiled and whispered a few words in the boy's ears.

The blond eyed the man beside him; _I hope he is not telling the kid something perverted._

Before long, Chiba turned his face towards Naruto and smiled artlessly. The conniving angel then bit his lip and said, "Naruto-san, please go out with Sai-san because he likes you a lot".

Damn that Sai! How can he turn down the request of the cutest, most pure thirteen years old in Konoha? How can he say _**NO**___now?

The cornered Naruto gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head, "I can't, Chiba, I am sorry… but I can take _you_out for ramen, how about that?"

"Why, Naruto san? Don't you like him?"

The boy was forcing Naruto to blurt out some things he would never say to the other man face to face, "I like him, but not this way".

"Then what way?"

"When you are older you will understand."

"My mom says the same thing when she wants to shut me up!"

"No No! I don't want to shut you up, but…"

"Why don't you go out with him once may be you will like him the other way?"

Sai smirked at the comment and stared at Naruto's perplexed reaction. The blond was losing to an thirteen year old.

"It doesn't work this way…," the young man hesitated, "plus, I already have someone I care about".

"You can only care about one person?"

"Yeah…"

"But then who will care for Sai-sama? He will be sad all alone."

"Yes Naruto, who will care for me? I will be so sad," the slut sulked devilishly.

The Uzumaki had to get out of this conversation; the odds weren't to his benefit, "One day, he will find someone who cares about him too".

"Why can it be you? Isn't Sai-sama good enough? He can sing and draw… he plays with me when I am bored," it almost seemed like little Chiba had a bit of crush on Sai. Call it puppy love!

"Oh! Here you are Shikamaru!" Naruto suddenly yelped at the very bored Shikamaru.

The brainy boy looked at his brother who was looking daggers. It suffices to say that the thirteen year old wasn't very happy stuck with those idiots, "Yes, Naruto, I am here. Did you need something?"

"Ahh… not really," _that's embarrassing._

Shika's brother got off the couch to allow some space for Shika to sit down. After his older brother was seated, Nao sat on his lap. He played with his brother's vest and then whispered, "When can we go home? I am bored."

"Chiba, how much longer is your brother going to take?" They have been waiting for Kiba for an hour now. Apparently, he waited until his friends were at the door to start taking a shower, and getting dressed. However, Shikamaru was prepared; he brought his brother over to keep Kiba's brother busy, instead of being stuck humoring Chiba. It's really hard to tell that boy 'no'.

"I don't know! He takes a long time to get dressed whenever he knows he is going to meet Hinata".

"KIBAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TELL HINATA WHAT I CAUGHT YOU DOING LAST NIGHT TO HER PHOTO!"

"What was he doing?" the little dog boy was seriously innocent this time.

_Opps, I shouldn't have said that out loud._

"Geez, Naruto, there are kids in the room you know! Troublesome!" Shikamaru heaved a sight.

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE!" Kiba came out running while trying to put on his shirt.

"It's about time!

They had to stop by Shika's house and drop his brother on their way to Hinata's birthday party. Chiba on the other hand insisted to accompany them. He sat next to Sai in the car, and then held his hand as soon as they got out.

"Chiba, let go of Sai's hand!" Kiba ordered.

"No! He doesn't mind," the boy pouted and tightened his grip around the pale hand.

"Chiba, Let go of it or I swear I am telling mom when I get home. And you know what will happen after that!"

The boy finally let go of the others hand. Kiba wasn't a mean brother; he just thought that a thirteen year old boy was too old for clinging to other men's hands. It wasn't until they reached the front door of Hinata's house that they discovered that Chiba was crying.

"Chiba, grow up! You are not a kid anymore!" He usually was more considerate. But he planned on confessing to Hinata that day, so he was a bit on edge.

"Kiba, you go in. I will look after him…"

"Are you sure, Sai?"

"Yeah"


End file.
